Devilish, Delicious
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [RenoxRufus] Reno's latest bright idea involves Rufus... and a little bit of chocolate.


Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VII_ and all associated materials are property of Squaresoft.

Devilish, Delicious  
By: Nanaki BH

"Why chocolate?"

"Something wrong with chocolate?" Reno turned the bottle bottom-up and poured a little more chocolate syrup on Rufus' exposed stomach. "I had a taste for chocolate today; something really sweet. Heaven knows there's nothing sweeter than Rufus a la chocolate." He teasingly pushed a finger through the pool he'd created, drawing swirls and spirals. Each touch he laid drew another gasp from Rufus.

Reno sat back on his lover's legs, smugly admiring his work. As his gaze began to travel lower, he licked his lips. "I can only imagine how great your dick would taste with this stuff all over it."

"Speaking of dicks," Rufus said, gently kneeing Reno's clothed crotch, "when are you going to take those off? I know you've got a stiff one under there."

Sighing, Reno got to his feet to unbuckle his belt. "I love your kitchen. It's so big and it's got everything a guy could use for sex. Except lube. You don't have that in here… but I do!" He beamed, digging a small tube of some out from his pockets before he stepped out of his pants completely.

There was nothing quite like coming back to Rufus' room after a long day of Turk-business. (Drinking, smoking, making out with strangers, etc.) It was especially great when he could come back to one very hot and naked Rufus. Honestly, Reno's day had barely even begun. Normally, Rufus wasn't even in his room during the day; yet he called him in. Still, a chocolate-covered vice president was a nice midday snack. And God, was he hungry…

He fell to his knees on the kitchen floor; one knee on either side of Rufus. Like a predator who'd captured its prey, he placed his palms down firmly on the floor beside his head and stared down hungrily into his lover's bright blue eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked and desires growing until they couldn't take it anymore and they collided into each other. The chocolate syrup smeared between the two of them, turning them both into sticky messes. Reno brought up his hands from where they had instinctively encircled Rufus' waist to cup his face as they urgently kissed, his fingers spreading the syrup all over his perfect, pale face.

Reno had so much planned for what they would do. Rufus wasn't particularly a very kinky person but for whatever reason that day, he was willing to step out of his shell. Even though he wanted to do so much with him, it was starting to look like they were going to be finished before they even got into it. Desperate to save the moment, Reno broke away from the kiss.

Rufus' eyes were clouded and he looked a little dazed. Reno gave a half assed apology and sat back again, retrieving the bottle of lubricant that had been forgotten on the floor. He held it up for Rufus to see, tantalizing him with the idea of all that he could provide him. He didn't often have the chance to fuck him without being forced to beg for it first. That moment was looking like his golden moment to take advantage of him. The look he had in his eyes was telling him no different.

Reno knelt between Rufus' spread legs, trailing light fingertips over Rufus' stomach, causing his breath to quicken, his eyelids to flutter. For a quick second, he grabbed the bottle of chocolate and poured a little just above his chest and let some dribble slightly by his lips. Setting it aside, he sucked on each of his fingers, slipping each one into his mouth to the knuckle just to torture Rufus while he waited for him to get on with it.

He uncapped the lube to Rufus' relief, pouring some into his then clean fingers. He took his good old time when slipping them inside of him, occupying his chocolaty lips in the meantime. Each kiss became more passionate and each finger he added drew in deeper until he had Rufus squirming and begging for him to enter him against his mouth. Reno drew back slightly, gazing down into his hazy eyes. An irresistible grin came to his lips. He dipped his head, teeth grazing gently over his collarbone where some chocolate had been dripped. Every kiss he laid was punctuated with a pleased moan just to push his lover into further agony.

"Just do it already," he gasped, his heart beating wildly in its cage.

To imagine – all the fun Rufus could have while lying on his back. He barely needed to lift a finger. All he had to do was relax while his loyal Turk went to town on him and explored his body. Rufus could buy anything with the sheer amount of cash he had but the most entertaining time he could ever have without spending a cent was in bed. Reno didn't get paid to do much in the Turks so he figured his pay was coming from _somewhere._ Sleeping with the president's son _was_ turning out to have its benefits. But he wasn't with him just to get in his pants. Nor was he with him for the thrill of the lurking possibility of getting caught. Those were just added bonuses. Reno had just happened to find love in a rather unexpected place.

No matter how much he loved him, torturing him was just so much fun. He loved the way he looked as he ran his fingers delicately over his stomach, how he would squirm and how his cock would twitch and how he would so desperately try to keep it inside of himself. He loved it because it could bring out in him the person he was always trying to hold back. That was the Rufus only he had the privilege of knowing.

He finally gave into Rufus' very insistent pleading and, wasting no time to ready himself, thrust into him. Instantly, Rufus reacted. Though, Reno thought, that's what he deserved for being so impatient. Being the kind person he was though, he allowed him some time to adjust. He looked so irresistible under him; chest rising and falling in exertion, eyes closed and mouth somewhat agape. Reno dipped his head and kissed his lips, running a gentle palm languidly down his chest.

Slowly, Rufus began to relax and he opened his eyes. "Damn Turk," he muttered breathily, his voice thick with lust. "You should know better than to do something like that. In response, Reno bucked his hips forward suddenly, dragging a strangled yelp from his lover's lips.

"Oh yeah?" He ran a finger over his bottom lip, keeping his balance with his other hand planted firmly on the tiled floor. Rufus couldn't find it in himself to stay mad at Reno, especially when he had his cock buried in him. It was putting him in a painful sort of pleasure. Every little move he made sent a shiver up and down his spine. His body was begging Reno to hurry; move faster so it could find sweet, blissful release. And although Rufus was the "get it done" type, Reno enjoyed getting the most out of sex. He preferred taking his time so he could savor every cry that tore from Rufus' throat as he pushed in just so slightly.

Reno pushed his hands underneath Rufus' back, his palms sliding evenly against his shoulder blades so he could hold him. The chocolate had left them both sticky but with them both embracing so tightly, it didn't matter anyway. Rufus lifted his hips, his ankles coming to link behind Reno's back, his hands gripped his shoulders and his nails began to dig in. Reno's willpower began to slip. The need rising within him was just too great. He quickly found himself giving in, thrusting in harder and faster. Rufus' nails drew blood and Reno groaned and threw he head back, cumming deep inside of him. Rufus came soon after, his entire body tensing momentarily as warmth swept over him until he collapsed against the tiled floor again, completely spent.

Reno rolled to the side, bringing Rufus with him to lie on top of him. With their eyes closed and hearts beating together, it didn't matter if the world were to disappear. When the two of them were so absolutely content, nothing else mattered in the least. Rufus yawned against Reno's chest. He would have been perfectly comfortable falling asleep there like that. If they got up, they knew that they would just inevitably have to think about work – and neither of them wanted that. Sleep; glorious, wonderful sleep. That's what they wanted.

Working his fingers through Rufus' hair, Reno spoke up through their silence to get his attention. Rufus raised his head up, his blond hair a mess.

"Hmm?"

Reno grinned and held up the chocolate syrup. "Say ahh?"

"Oh hell no." His head sunk back down to Reno's chest. Clearly, he wasn't concerned with falling asleep in his kitchen. "No chocolate for me. No nothing for me. I'm going to sleep."

Author's Notes: I realized I had to write a fic for my claim really fast otherwise I would risk losing it. What better to write quickly than porn? I usually begin these with at least some sort of "plot" but this had absolutely nothing. Just chocolate syrup. It was for the theme "#18, say ahh…" My first thought when I heard the theme was "food", hence the chocolate. Although it's not the best thing in the world, it should hopefully satisfy some folks. I hope you enjoyed this installment. There's bound to be more sometime relatively soon.


End file.
